


don't put out the fire in my soul

by vinndetta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Ned Leeds, M/M, Secret Identity, Trans Peter Parker, and MJ is super smart because you know. mj. thats just how she Is., asdlkjghsajdkflk, but they're obsessed with each other which is hilarious to me, don't question the crossover thing, peter and ned aren't best friends, peter parker is trans and you can fight me, this is gay y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: It took Peter a long time to realize that someone was watching him during his patrols.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have a beta so :( if there's a mistake kindly let me know! thanks

The first time it happened was during a patrol one day after school. At the very least, this was the first time that he had actually noticed it. Perhaps it had happened before and he hadn't even realized it at all. 

Peter had just finished returning a stolen wallet to its original owner, when he felt eyes staring at the back of his head. He quickly sputtered out a goodbye to the elderly woman, who was thanking him. He spun around quickly to examine his surroundings. 

There was nothing out of the ordinary, but he could have sworn something felt off. But people were just walking around, getting where they needed to go. There were people taking pictures of him, or just plain gawking at him. It made him feel weird, being a known superhero, seeing information about him on social media and news outlets (whether this information was true or not). After a while, though, he became used to the feeling of those people in his presence, knowing that it wasn't a threat at all. No, this was something new, that he had never felt before.

He shrugged, using his web fluid to attach to the building's roof and swing away to continue his patrol. No sense worrying about something so fleeting if there was no trouble, right?

-

Meanwhile, a kid's brown eyes watched the flash of red and blue fling himself onto the rooftops and jump around in search of anything out of the ordinary.

No one noticed when the kid got onto a bike and pedaled in the same direction.

-

Miles was the first to realize that his friend had more interest in a certain masked being than any other topic he could think of.

"So, Spiderman, huh?"

Ned blinked. In the hallways of the school, they were near Ned's locker after school. Miles raised his eyebrow at the other boy leaning against his locker.

"What, spider got your tongue?" He laughed.

Ned narrowed his eyes. "Haha, very funny."

Miles pointed at the charm on Ned's backpack, and then held it between his fingers to examine the object. Ned seemed to be looking away, as if he wanted to be anywhere but there in that spot, at that moment. It was a very cute charm, Miles had to admit to himself, something that Ned would definitely be interested in upon further examination of the design and shape. The little charm of Spiderman swinging with his webs just confirmed that his best friend had more than just a small interest in the new and upcoming superhero.

"You have a thing for the Spider Dude." He said it like it was a statement that didn't need to be confirmed.

"It's not like... a thing! It's like... an appreciation?"

Miles smiled in response.

"Miles! It's not an obsession or anything. It's the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Of course everyone knows him and... yeah." He stopped his rambling, scratching his head. "We all appreciate what he does."

Miles nods. "Yes, that explains why you never take the bus home anymore with me, and why you take off on some weird bike I've never seen you use otherwise, and why you know all the details about what Spiderman does every single day, then telling me about every good deed that he did the day after."

Ned rolled his eyes. "Okay, so maybe it's a small obsession. Hero worship and all." He started walking towards the exit of the building, and Miles went to catch up with him. 

"So, no bus today either?"

Ned laughed. 

"No, Miles. See you tomorrow."

Ned pulled out the bike from the bike rack, waved goodbye to Miles, and started pedaling to the heart of Queens.

-

Peter Parker had a small infatuation with someone. He definitely couldn't deny it at this point.

Ganke always teased him with a "So when are you going to be brave and actually talk to him for once?"

(The answer was always "Never.")

Ned Leeds was just captivating in some way that felt foreign and strange to Peter. He was always so humble and kind, as he could tell by listening to conversations in both Academic Decathalon and Robotics Club.

In fact, he just loved listening to words coming out of Ned's mouth. Peter totally liked listening to his voice. The way he articulated his syllables didn't seem like much, but he was good with making words sound like poetry. He treated every word with care, as if he had thoughtfully planned everything that came out of his mouth. 

They had never even talked before, though, considering the fact that Peter was already socially awkward; this fact just made matters worse as he knew that he became more of a flustered mess near Ned Leeds. It was because of this fact that Peter felt awkward just staring at him during lunch.

"Should probably stop staring before it gets creepy, though." Ganke snorted.

Peter shrugged. "Probably."

"...And you're still staring."

Parker pulled his eyes away from Ned to glare at Ganke.

It wasn't his fault that Ned Leeds was undoubtedly the most wonderful boy in the world.

-

"What if Spiderman was really ugly? With, you know, scars and stuff?"

"Miles, if I was bothered by scars and society's standards of 'ugliness,' then we have a bigger problem than my thing for Spiderman-"

"So, it is a thing!"

"Miles, I swear-"

-

Peter held the invitation in his hand, staring at it as if it would somehow magically produce the secret to the universe if he stared at it long enough. 

"So, you planning to go to the party, or are you just going to stare at that the whole day instead?"

"Oh, well, I don't know." Peter placed the card on the lunch table, keeping it near enough so that he could still see it. "I just can't believe I was invited."

"Well, you could go..? Miles is a pretty nice guy, knows lots of people. He thinks you're cool."

"Yeah, I don't know why he would- wait. What?"

Genke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you can't just leave me hanging like that! Tell me!"

Genke responded by taking a bite of his burrito.

"Haha, very funny. Trying to avoid the question, hmm?"

Genke made a huge grin as best as he could with so much food in his mouth. Peter muttered something about how gross it was, turning away while Genke remained amused about the whole situation.

Peter thought about it. He never really knew Miles all that well. Genke had mentioned that he thought Peter was cool though, which intrigued him. How did Miles end up even doing that, if they had no classes together and never even talked once? He wasn't overwhelmingly smart, as he was in a school full of geniuses. In fact, following that logic, Miles is also a genius. What even made him so special that he even thought he was cool for some reason? Peter was considerably confused by this information given to him without any sort of context or explanation. Dammit, Genke. 

"I can hear your thoughts from over here." Genke's voice shattered Peter's thoughts into small pieces. Peter looked up to see Genke with an amused smile on his face.

"Come on, Peter. You see this dude everyday, and somehow you still can't remember how Miles is in any way significant? He's in no way popular, but more people than you'd think know who he is."

"Is that supposed to be a hint?"

"Peter. He only hangs out with two people. Two people. You know both of them."

"I do?"

"It's MJ and-"

The bell rang, signaling to Genke and Peter to throw away their food and get on their way to class. Genke knew that he didn't have his next class with Peter, which was a relief.

"Tell me when you realize, okay?"

Genke skipped away, ignoring Peter's attempts to yell across the cafeteria for him to get back there. The cafeteria was too loud to actually hear if Peter was indeed doing so, but Genke absolutely knew that Peter was doing it despite the fact that he knew it wouldn't work in the first place.

-

It was kind of hilarious, watching those two walk around each other, blind to who they were. It was ridiculous really.

MJ smiled as she made her way to class with Miles and Ned. They were so blind to who each other were; it was almost like real-life fanfiction. Not that she'd ever admit that she read fanfiction in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miles, you... you invited Peter Parker?"

"Actually, it was MJ's idea. But it is a good idea, and I probably would have invited him anyway. Why?"

Ned sighed and laid back down on the bed. Miles had invited him over to go over details for the upcoming party, even though Ned was sure he didn't really care about this dumb party anyway. What was the party for? Who knows. Ned definitely didn't know, and he didn't really care. He wasn't even sure where Miles pulled out all these invitations from. He was usually quiet around other people; how'd he get all these people to invite? Whatever, Ned figured there was no room to judge anyway. Either way, Ned was going to some party, and he certainly wasn't sure if he could even handle the chance of being in the same room as the genius. 

"I don't know! I just..." Ned let out a groan, waving his hands in the air as if he could actually wave away a question in order to physically get it away from him.

"Yeah?" Miles scooted closer towards Ned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"He.. uh. I don't know. He's cute? And I don't know..."

"Ohhhhhh."

Ned tilted his head.

"Wh-"

"You're gay for Peter Parker!" Miles proclaimed loudly, and got up from the bed. 

Ned rolled his eyes, sitting up. "No, I'm not-" 

"Wait, I thought you were gay for Spider-Man? Or wait... is it both? Wow! Scandalous! Well, I guess not. But damn, two crushes? I mean, I guess you don't need consent for crushes... Huh. I always thought you acted weird in front of Peter... He is kind of cute, especially after he had that upgrade! Those glasses were cute, but now?" Miles whistled. "He's hot. I'd tap that."

"Miles!!! Shut up!" Ned protested. "I... don't have a thing for Peter."

"Then why'd you hesitate?"

Ned put up his hands in defeat and decided to walk out to head towards the bathroom. He pretended not to hear the "don't deny it, loverboy!" that came from the idiotic friend of his. He loved Miles, truly, but he was such a pain in the ass sometimes.

-

"MJ, did you know that Ned Leeds is gay for Peter Parker?"

"God, Miles, could you be any louder?" Ned hissed at Miles. They were in the cafeteria, and while it was loud in there, Ned did not want anyone to overhear information and spread it around. What if it got to Peter? Oh god.

"Actually, I could. Watch this-"

"Miles!!"

"Haha," Miles laughed, patting him on the back. "Just kidding, bud."

MJ, who had been sitting across from them at the table, simply raised up a piece of paper that said "We been knew."

Ned sighed.

-

The second time Peter realized someone was watching him, he was on a break eating his sandwich, letting his thoughts consume him. As he sat upon the roof, he thought about Miles' party. 

Interesting. He was always told that he should really do teenage things and socialize with people his own age besides Genke. He supposed they (meaning Aunt May and Mr. Stark) were right, but it was hard. But maybe this party could help him with that.

But Miles never really did talk to people, right? He only hanged out with two people, really. Peter furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what it was like to be Miles. Peter wasn't unpopular, really, but Flash's bullying didn't exactly make him popular either. Miles was better off than him, but he was still kind of a loner. It takes guts to try to get a party off the ground if you weren't supremely popular. Then again, Peter never really paid attention to school hierarchies ever since his new job as a superhero. People seemed to like Miles. Maybe Peter could go to this party, and meet this guy. He was sure that trying to make another friend wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could be friends with his two best friends, too. What were their names? Michelle...? And... wait, doesn't he hang out with-

The snap of a branch kicked his brain into Spider-man mode, as he got up quickly and scanned the area. He didn't feel a bad presence, and it could have been some random passerby, but-

Wait a second.

...Ned Leeds?

The figure scampered around the corner, as if they knew they had been caught. Peter let out a sigh.

Maybe not Ned after all.

Peter decided his break was over, and decided to throw away his trash before swinging off into the distance. This situation seemed familiar, but Peter didn't think anything was bad. His Spider Sense wasn't alerting him, so he figured that it couldn't be much anyway.

He really needed to get over his crush, he later thought as he webbed up someone who was trying to run away with a woman's purse.

-

During Robotics Club, Peter get bumped a bit by another person as he's working on his latest project. Startled, he turns around to see Ned's flushed face right in front of him. 

"Oh, sorry, man. Didn't mean to do that." Ned scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's okay. No worries." Peter says back with a soft smile.

They both turn away and get back to work on their projects. Peter feels his heartbeat going faster and thinks to himself that he's utterly infatuated with Ned. He's absolutely screwed, unable to think properly as he recalls the warm feeling he felt whenever he was around Ned. 

-

Meanwhile, Ned's across the room thinking to himself about how beautiful Peter's eyes are up close. 

-

During lunch the next day, Genke was in the middle of talking about what insufferable thing Flash decided to do that day when Peter suddenly froze, staring blankly at the table they were sitting at.

"Dude. You okay-"

"Ned. It's MJ and Ned."

Genke takes a moment to think about what that means until he realizes, grin growing wider on his face. 

"So, you figured it out!"

Peter pressed his lips together in frustration, as his friend lets out a giggle. He looks around, his eyes finally stopping once he sees Miles and his two friends. The three of them are talking amongst themselves, not realizing that someone is looking at them from across the cafeteria. This time, they were sitting farther away from Peter and Genke's usual eating spot, which sort of disappointed Peter for some reason. It's probably mostly due to the fact that his heart longs towards Ned, even if he's a blurry blob in the distance.

He thinks to himself that the idea of going to this party was getting better by the minute. He's not usually one for parties, but he doesn't think he'll pass up the chance to see Ned again. Even seeing him makes his whole day brighter. Besides, if he plays his cards right, he might even be able to talk to him and get to know him better. The idea of that makes him feel giddy on the inside.

"I mean... I guess I'll go to this dumb party. Or whatever." Peter watches Genke's face light up, letting out a sigh.

"Yes! Nice! I'm going along with you, then!"

"Don't you have your own invitation? Don't make it seem like you're my plus-one-"

"No, I just have to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself."

As a response, Peter gapes at Genke as he starts busting up laughing again.

Maybe if this all works out at the party, he'll get a new best friend, Ned, to replace Genke (he's joking, of course, he loves Genke, but he can be really insufferable at times).

-

MJ feels the stare at the back of her head, and instantly knows that they're being watched by Ned's secret admirer. She doesn't want to interfere, because it's kind of funny how they didn't realize that they both had crushes on each other.

It's sort of lame, but MJ kind of wants to see this work out for the both of them. She thinks they'd be a nice match together, either as friends or as something possibly more. Getting Miles to invite Peter and Genke was simply her nudging them together until they both got the hint. 

Unfortunately, she's surrounded by dense gay dumbasses. (It's okay, she loves them anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> ned/peter is the reason i exist
> 
> as a poor college student, i feed off your comments please feed me
> 
> wanna talk to me? tumblr is vinndetta hmu !! :)


End file.
